A Finally Healing Heart
by Kaze no Kokoro
Summary: This is also a bunch of songfics. There are 5 chaps and each one a diff song. It's about Makoto and Nephrite. Hope you like! ^_^
1. Why They Call it Falling

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the makers of Sailor Moon. And neither does the song, it belongs to Leann Womack.  
  
I'm really sorry for not knowing Ken Jap name, but I completely forgot what it was and I'm too lazy to find it.  
  
  
  
A Finally Healing Heart  
  
  
  
It's like jumping, it's like leaping  
  
It's like walking on the ceiling  
  
It's like floating, it's like flying  
  
Through the air  
  
Makoto couldn't be any happier. Everything was perfect and her life was great. Especialy with Ken. He was everything she had wished for and more. Everytime she was with him her heart would flutter and she could do anything. He treated her like a Princess, funny she was. She loved him so much and nothing could have changed that.  
  
It's like soaring, it's like gliding  
  
It's a rocket ship you're riding  
  
It's a feeling that can take you anywhere  
  
"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear as they sat on the couch, cuddling close to each other.  
  
"I love you too, Ken." She whispered back and kissed him gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He was so warm, so warm it warmed her heart. She felt her cheeks grow hot when his hand went up the back of her shirt and his thumb went back and forth on her skin. Her heart shot off like a rocket and she giggled.  
  
So why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
I don't know  
  
A few hours later, Makoto laid on top of him, his bare skin even hotter than before. He kissed her neck and held her closer. Their lips locked and their tongues danced together. It was a passionate night for her and hopefully for Ken. This was the happiest night for her. There was no way it could have been ruined.  
  
Makoto remembered the first time they said they loved each other. It was blissful and happy. This was the same but ten times better. Ken slowly fell asleep on her bare shoulder and Makoto stroked his brown hair, smiling.  
  
There was passion, there was laughter  
  
The first morning after  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
  
Every time we were together  
  
We talked about forever  
  
I was certain it was heaven  
  
We had found  
  
"Hey! Mako-chan!" Usagi waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. She fell from cloud nine back to reality and smiled at Usagi.  
  
"What's up with you?" Minako asked. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, just... me and Ken went out last night." She said, sighing with love. A picture of Ken flashed in the back of her eyelids and she smiled, leaning her chin in her palm.  
  
"Wow... you must really like each other." Rei said and sipped her soda. Makoto lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Hai... we're gonna get married. I just know it. He's the one for me." She hugged herself and the other girls sighed. "It's gonna be heaven."  
  
So why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
I don't know  
  
Right then, the bell rang and someone walked through the ice cream parlor door. Makoto looked up, curious to see who it was. Everyone gasped and Makoto choked. It was Ken, but he wasn't alone. He was with a tall blonde and his arm was wrapped around her waist, the same way he would hold Makoto.  
  
"Oh my god..." Minako whispered. Ami put a hand on Makoto's shoulder but she shrugged it away.  
  
But you can't live your life  
  
Walking in the clouds  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You have to come down  
  
Makoto coughed as she caught her breath again and held a hand to her breaking heart. She stood up and Ken and the girl turned. Ken stopped in his tracks, looking at the brunette in shock. He took his arm from around the girl and lifted his hands.  
  
"Mako-chan I meant to tell you--"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Makoto screamed as the tears began to fall. The girls jumped at her sudden scream and sobs. "How could you do this to me?! You said you loved me! You said it!"  
  
"Mako-chan--"  
  
"STOP! I said don't call me that." She whispered.  
  
"Ken...who's she?" The blonde asked. Makoto looked up, now even more shocked.  
  
"You didn't even tell her who I was?!" She walked up to him and the blonde.  
  
"I- I was going to tell her! Really! Makoto, let's go outside and talk." He said taking her hands. She shook them off violently and glared at him. It wasn't much of one, because the tears stopped it from being hateful.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." She whispered and walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
It's like a knife through the heart  
  
When it all comes apart  
  
When Makoto got back to her apartment, she broke down on the floor. Her chest was killing her as her heart slowly broke into a million pieces.  
  
It's like someone takes a pin  
  
To your balloon  
  
It's a hole, it's a cave  
  
It's kinda like a grave  
  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new  
  
Makoto thought a million times about killing herself, but she didn't have the nerve. She just rocked back and forth on her bed. The bed where they had made love. She smelled the sheets, but they had been washed. She cried even harder now, falling on the bed, burying her face in it, trying to smell him.  
  
So why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Now I know 


	2. Healing Kind

This song does not belong to me it belongs to Leann Womack (again). But HEY! She has good songs.  
  
Starin' out the window at the sinkin' sun  
  
Another painful day is done  
  
If I could convince myself I was over you now  
  
I'd find a way to go on somehow  
  
Makoto gazed out Usagi's window and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night, I didn't want to be alone." She told Usagi. Usagi noddd her head as she hugged her giant stuffed bunny.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Ken. He's such a jerk." She said. Makoto nodded her head and then dropped it in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake as she silently cried into her palms. Usagi bit her lip, wishing she hadn't said anything and hugged her friend.  
  
"I just want to know how he could do this to me? He said he loved me just the day before." She told Usagi. Usagi stroked her hair and hugged her again.  
  
"Just don't think about it."  
  
But the pain just grows stronger every day  
  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
  
Guess I'm not the healing kind  
  
Makoto woke up that night after a dream. Ken walked further and further away from her, and she could never catch him, no matter how fast she ran. Then another man took his place, but he was walking towards her. He had hugged her close, but she never saw his face. She pulled her knees up close to her chest, wishing anf hoping that the man was Ken, holding her once more.  
  
Another December and the cold winds blow  
  
And the nights without you seem so long  
  
I stare at out picture in the firelight's glow  
  
And where you are right now I just don't know  
  
Makoto beat her eraser on her desk, trying to think of her school work and not Ken. But everytime she did, she saw his picture oin the frame, smiling back at her. She smiled back with just as much love. She picked it up and ran her fingers over his face, trying to recieve his warmth again, but it didn't come to her cold fingers. She sniffled, trying to hold back another break down. It was hard with out him. The nights were long when he wasn't there.  
  
But the pain just grows stronger every day  
  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
  
Guess I'm just not the healing kind  
  
The girls had comforted her for two weeks now and she was growing tired. The sleepless nights, the crying and the sobbing. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop. The knife he had thrusted through her heart was still piercing it and the pain never ceased.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan. Let's go get a hot chocolate." Minako said and stood her up. Makoto nodded and the girls walked outside into the cold December air. A new snow had blanketed the ground around Minako's house and covered the city, making it look like heaven. Makoto sighed and then felt Minako's hand on her arm.  
  
"Makoto, he's gone." She whispered. "It's time you healed up and got better." She said with a smile. Makoto replied with a sad one and then looked up at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Guess I'm just not the healing kind, Minako." 


	3. Somebody's Someone

This song doesn't belong to me either (do I have to keep writing this? I'm confused. shrug who cares I'll do it anyways) It belongs to the Corrs. YEAH! GO CORRS! hehe this is Somebody's Someone. Oh! And I made up Nephrite's last name cause I didn't know what it was. If any otaku knows what it is, pleeeaaaazzzz tell me! (if he even has one -_-)  
  
  
  
Makoto decided she would help Minako at the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve. The whole time they were there, Makoto only thought of Ken a few times. The people there were nice and kind to her. A few were pusy about getting food, but Makoto could understand that.  
  
There's a deep girl in ther corner shop  
  
Selling sugar for money in the dead of the night  
  
And her soul's in the sugar and her heart's in the mud  
  
As Makoto was giving a tray to an old woman, she smiled sweetly to Makoto.  
  
"Poor dear," the old woman said. Makoto looked at her in confusion. "Was it a young man?" Makoto looked at the old woman in shock and surprise. The old woman pulled her down to sit next to her.  
  
"Any man who makes you cry, isn't worth your tears. The only man worth your tears, will never make you cry." She said and pointed a finger at her. Makoto smiled, absorbing her words and accepting them. "A man did the same to me. How do you think I ended up like this?"  
  
Crying with a stranger for someone to love  
  
And she sings,  
  
"Look at me, see me, look at me, save me.  
  
Free me, find me 'cause of there's somebody for someone,  
  
yeah, look at me."  
  
Nephrite looked around the shelter, trying to look for someone who looked as if they were the manager. As he looked around, he saw a tall brunette standing up, smilin at and old woman and patting her shoulder. When she looked up, he saw her dark green eyes were sad and tear-filled.  
  
There's a deep boy in the corner shop  
  
Watching sugar sell for money to the dead at night  
  
As he watched her, her beauty overtook him. Even though her eyes were sad, they were still beautiful. Her smile brightened her soft face and her hair shined like silk. She seemed so kind and looked like an angel sent from heaven. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this sad happy angel before.  
  
And he sees in her an Angel in the cruelest of worlds  
  
Hiding in the darkness, screaming out for love  
  
He wanted her to look up and see him. He walked through the crowd of people, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Watch where you walk buddy!" An old man yelled at him.  
  
"Gomen," Nephrite apologized as he walked on.  
  
And he sings,  
  
"Look at me, see me, look at me, save me.  
  
Free me, find me 'cause if there's somebody for someone,  
  
yeah, look at me."  
  
Makoto looked up again from the old man and saw a tall young man, maybe about Mamoru's age, walking paralell to her. She knew she had seen him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. His long chesnut hair fell over his shoulders and his chocolate eyes locked her's with his.  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Nephrite walked up to the brunette and looked down at her.  
  
"My name is Nephrite and I was wondering if you needed any help." He said. She looked at him with wide eyes and then glared.  
  
"Nephrite?" She got in a fighting stance, preparing to fight him. "You hurt any of these people, I promise to kick your ass." Nephrite looked at her as a teardrop formed on the side of his head. He smiled nervously and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"I didn't plan on it! Really!" He said, not knowing what she was talking about. She lifted an eyebrow and stood up straight again. She looked him over and then smiled.  
  
*He doesn't remember anything that happened.* She thought. She held out her hand, and smiled.  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto." She said. Deep down she hoped she was right about him not remembering who he really was.  
  
"Zutto Nephrite." He told her and shook her hand. They both fit perfectly together, as if they were made to be held together. Makoto and Nephrite quickly pulled their hands away from each other both noticing the same thing.  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right  
  
Somebody's gonna make it right 


	4. Hanging by a Moment

This song doesn't belong to me either. It's "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. A great group! I guarantee the CD! MUAH! D  
  
Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
Nephrite ran up next to the girl and waved to her.  
  
"Hello again." He said. She looked up, a sad expression on her face, and then she smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hi!" She replied. "It's great seeing you again." She said. She had been thinking of Ken again, but Nephrite made her smile when she saw him. It was weird. He was the enemy only a year ago, but now, she liked it when he was next to her. She still hadn't told the girls about him, but she hadn't seen them. Minako was busy all night at the shelter, Makoto never got a chance to talk to her.  
  
"I was wondering, if you wanted to..." Nephrite cleared his throat. "If you wanted to go and talk, maybe after your classes?" He asked. Makoto smiled to him and nodded her head.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
After a few days, Nephrite and Makoto always met at the ice cream parlor. Makoto liked seeing him, and Ken was soon becoming a fading memory. She was taking her friends' good advice and letting him go. Nephrite was kind and sweet and, of course, very handsome. They would act like best friends when they talked, but Makoto felt more than just a friend to him. when she was with him, she completely forgot about everything.  
  
She had told the Senshi about him and they were just as shocked as she was about the whole thing. But they were understanding to.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
Nephrite had offered to walk Makoto home and she accepted. As they walked home, they talked about old girlfriends and boyfriends. Makoto didn't bring up Ken, but she never really remembered him. Nephrite had as many girlfriends in his past as Makoto did in her's. But then Makoto remembered Ken and she grew very quiet.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Nephrite asked. Makoto shook her head as they turned the corner.  
  
"Just... it's nothing." She told him. Nephrite stopped and turned her towards him.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Mako." He said to her. She nodded her head, squeezing the handle on her shool briefcase.  
  
"An old boyfriend...well not that old, but he just really hurt me." Makoto told him, not looking him in the eyes, afraid she would start to cry. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her eyes to his.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. If he did something to you, he doesn't deserve you." He whispered. Makoto smiled to him as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You're so sweet Nephrite." She said.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
That night Makoto thought about the night she had seen Ken. She had actually thought of killing herself. If she had killed herself, she would have never met Nephrite. And her friends. What would happen to them? What would happen to the Senshi?  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
The next day, Saturday, Makoto was headed towards Ami's where all the girls were meeting. She walked passed a dark alley when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She yelped but a hand covered her mouth. She lashed out but she was stopped. She looked up and saw Nephrite smiling. Makoto sighed as he took his warm hand from her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to you." He waited a minute and looked around. "Mako I can't keep hiding this from you. It's been a week and this may seem fast, but I think of you everyday. The way you laugh, your smile, even the way you walk. I can't stop." Makoto blushed and nodded her head.  
  
"Me too. Me too..." Nephrite leaned down and placed a hard, passionate kiss on her lips. His tongue parted her lips and they dove into each other's mouths. Makoto wrapped her arms around his back as his hands rested on the small of her back. Then Makoto gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot! The girls!" She said and kissed him again.  
  
There's nothing else to lose,  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world that could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
With one more final kiss, Makoto ran off again, hoping she wouldn't be late to Ami's. She turned around and waved to Nephrite and then jumped up in joy and did a little dance as she crossed the street.  
  
Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started, chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you 


	5. Take My Hand

the song don't belong to me. le sigh That's getting tiring!But I did like writing this story.... ^____^ It was fun! It's "Take My Hand" By Dido (another great singer! Another recommend!)  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking  
  
Take my hand and show me where we're going  
  
Lie down next to, look into mye eyes  
  
And tell, oh tell me, what you're seeing  
  
Makoto held Nephrite's hand as they sat on the couch, listening to soft music and cuddling close to each other. Nephrite was reading a book, his arm around Makoto's shoulder. Makoto looked up at him and smiled, not believing where she was. But she quickly doubted herself and hugged him tighter. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, catching her eyes.  
  
"Nephrite..." Makoto asked, "what do you see in me?" Nephrite put down his book and pshed her over so he was lying over top of her.  
  
"I see..." He moved her bangs off her face and stroked her hair. "A happy, beautiful young woman fit for a king, but picked a man in a homeless shelter." He said with a laugh. Makoto laughed also and kissed him, pulling him closer to her.  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
  
What you feel is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
"Nephrite... if you ever love someone else---" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"Never." He whispered.  
  
"No lying?"  
  
"None. I promise."  
  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection  
  
Watch my lips, and hear the words I'm telling you  
  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,  
  
Show me what you're doing  
  
Makoto ran her long fingers over his bare chest, drawing an invisible picture.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Nephrite whispered. Makoto looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ai shiteru." She replied and kissed his bottom lip.  
  
  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
  
What you feel is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time, and if I'm lying to you  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
  
That night, Makoto dreamt a dream of lovers. She and Nephrite were dancing in the middle of an empty ballroom, both dressed elegantly. They looked at each other with smiles and stars in their eyes. Makoto had lied to herself many times about loving Nephrite, but that day he said he couldn't stop thinking about her, she knew she loved him.  
  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what your thinking  
  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
  
The next morning, the two woke up late and Makoto was going to be late for school. Quickly she dressed and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Matte!" Nephrite said. He walked up to her and kissed her deeply, his hands on her arms, squeezing them lightly. Makoto touched his face and then laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" She yelped and ran out the door.  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, If I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me,  
  
You believe me  
  
Makoto had felt this way before with Ken. But the feeling felt new and reborn. As she ran to school, the cold wind blowing through her hair, she smiled and smell her shirt. His scent lingered on it. She touched her lips with cold, stiff fingers and still felt the warmth of his lips. Never had Ken's smell lingered on her or his warmth on her lips. Nephrite was her's, and she was Nephrite's. It was perfect; they way they fit together, the way they loved each other, and the way they shared each other.  
  
Nothing could be any better than love.  
  
* I hope you liked my song fic story! ^_^ It wasn't much work, but it was hard to pick the songs. All the songs I picked are great and so are the CDS they come from. I hope you enjoyed this and Farewell!  
  
*~*Anonymous 


End file.
